Whiskey and Weddings
by lisa2302
Summary: Brooke returns to Tree Hill to help Peyton plan her wedding to Jake. Several encounters with a very bitter and drunken Nathan lead to confrontation and maybe more. NathanBrookePeytonJake
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Mark and The WB. I don't own anything they could take anyway. Though, if James Lafferty ever knocks on my door, I can promise the world won't get him back.  
**Summary**: Future Fic. Brooke returns to Tree Hill to help Peyton plan her wedding to Jake. Several encounters with a very bitter and drunken Nathan lead to confrontation and maybe a bit more.  
**Rating: **Each chapter will vary in rating. I'll post before hand. The first is pretty much PG, if that.  
**Notes: **Thanks to all my girls for reading my fics and especially Janine for getting my NB juices flowing again. I hope everyone enjoys and please R R!**

* * *

**

**Whiskey and Weddings**  
_Chapter One_

Brooke's patience was wearing thin as she followed the beat-up Chevy down Maynard Lane. Who drove 15 miles an hour anymore? No one in New York City, that's for sure. If the rest of her time in Tree Hill was going to be this damn slow, she was just going to have to relocate Peyton's wedding. Brooke had been so excited to hear about Jake and Peyton's engagement and even more so when Peyton asked her to come down and help plan it. The two girls had remained close over the years, but they had spent way too much time apart.

After high school, Brooke had moved to the Big City and Peyton had opted to stay close to home in favor of being with Jake and Jenny. Both were still happy with their decision, but missed spending time with the girl that had been their other half for so long. Brooke was grateful to have the next two months to spend with her best friend. Four years of working holidays had proved to be worth it now.

Brooke loved her job and she was good at it. Years of reading fashion magazines had paid off and now she was working on her own line to be displayed during Fashion Week next Spring. People in the industry respected her and took her seriously. It wasn't something she was used to, but then again she had never really applied herself in the past. Leaving Tree Hill was the hardest thing she had ever done, but she knew now it was the best. Her future wasn't here. She'd found everything she'd ever longed for in NYC, well almost everything. She still hadn't found love. There were lots of guys in New York and most of them were fabulous. They were educated and cultured. Kind and understanding. Some of them had loved her. She'd hoped to love a few of them. She hadn't. Brooke was yet to find someone that made her heart flutter and her blood boil. Sometimes she ached for that special someone, but most the time she was content with just knowing he was out there. In the mean time she was going to have fun with all the males that came her way.

"Finally," she huffed as the car in front of her turned into a drive-way. Not a minute later, she pulled in the Sawyer driveway. Though Jake had bought a house, Peyton was still living with her dad. Brooke was going to be their guest for the next few months. She had sold her parents home after her mother passed away last fall. Apparently, the lavish lifestyle the Davis couple had led caught up with them. Her father died of a heart attack her sophomore year to NYU and her mother, who refused to ever visit a doctor, had fallen victim to the evil known as breast cancer. Brooke wished she could say that she missed them, but the truth was she never really knew them.

She reached into her backseat and pulled the first, of many, suitcases from it before heading to the Sawyer front door. Brooke could hear Peyton's god awful music from outside. "Some things never change," she mumbled as she walked inside. "I thought you would have grown out of this crap by now."

"I thought you would start using the doorbell by now? Do you just walk into people's houses in New York City? You know you can get shot that way."

"You should know, P.Sawyer, that B. Davis does whatever she pleases."

"Including referring to herself in the third person?"

"If she wants." Peyton just smiled, happy to have her best friend in her home once again. "So, are you just going to leave me standing here or are you going to hug me already?" Brooke asked, setting her bag by the door.

"I guess we can hug."

"I hope you give Jegelski more love than this."

"When he deserves it."

"And when has he ever not?" Brooke asked pushing a blonde girl behind Peyton's ear.

"You'd be surprised."

"Do tell!" Brooke squealed and hopped on Peyton's bed like she had so many times before. "I knew Jake had to have at least one bad habit."

"Oh, he has many."

"Well, let's start with the most interesting."

"He continues to be friends with an asshole."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, Peyt. Last time I checked, Tree Hill was full of them."

Peyton sighed. "Nathan."

"Nathan? He's still living here?"

"I wouldn't really call it living."

"Well, what would you call it?"

"Drowning his sorrows in booze and blaming the heart Haley broke on every female in a 200 meter radius of him."

"He's still bitter about that?"

"Bitter doesn't come close. The boy is insane. Everyone's tried to help him, but he doesn't want help. He just wants to sit in that disgusting apartment and rot away."

"Does he work?"

"Yeah. For Dan. He's just so happy that Nathan's not married that he doesn't care what he does."

"Really? I figured after Nathan lost his scholarship, Dan would disown him."

"Me too, but no. I think Deb has something to do with it."

"Ahh, Deb. Now that lady has some demons."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, just something I heard floating around the NY circuit. All I can say is those all her "charity" work has helped her make a name for herself."

"Oh, really. Do tell."

The two girls continued to gossip about the Scott family, minus Lucas who both had lost touch with over the years, and everyone else they had known. It felt like old times. The only thing missing was a blow-out party and Brooke was pretty sure she could cook that up in no time.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **_Thank you everyone for your reviews. I was pleasantly surprised when I checked my e-mail account this afternoon. I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far and I hope that you continue. Please let me know what you think along the way. _

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13 (for language)

**Whiskey and Weddings**  
_Chapter Two_

There was only one person, aside from Peyton and her future family that Brooke was looking forward to seeing in Tree Hill and that was Karen Roe. Though she and Lucas had lost touch after their ugly break-up a few years back, Karen had remained a constant in her life. They talked often and were both careful about not bringing Lucas into the conversation.

The truth was Karen had been a sort of surrogate mother to both she and Peyton since they were first introduced to the petite brunette. The older woman had been dealt a lot of bad cards in her lifetime, but had managed to pick herself up and build not one, but two, successful businesses. Many people in Tree Hill, but especially Brooke admired her.

Karen was the first person that had ever believed in her. She was the one that had told her to chase her dream, not to sit and waste away waiting for something great to happen. Greatness wasn't given. It was achieved. That was all it had taken to get Brooke on a plane to New York. And four years later when she had received her diploma, Karen was the one next to Peyton, sitting in seats that everyone else's parents occupied. If Brooke Davis had ever had a mother in her lifetime, it was Karen Roe.

Walking the familiar path from Peyton's to the cafe, Brooke was taken back to a time where everything was so complicated. Everyone used to tell her that if she thought high school was bad, she should just wait to get out in the real world because it would be hell. It hadn't been like that for Brooke. The world had been good to her. She'd never take back anything that had happened in her life, even the times of complete heartbreak and udder despair because she knew those were the things that had helped shape her into the woman she was today and she liked who she'd become.

As she pushed the cafe door open, the familiar ring of the bell made her smile. Karen looked up from her spot behind the counter and practically ran to greet her newest customer.

"Oh, Brooke. Why didn't you tell me you were coming down" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the younger woman in a tight embrace. Karen stepped back and looked her over. "Well don't you just look fabulous. Did you change your hair? It looks nice." Karen pushed a stray strand behind Brooke's ear and then pulled her into another hug. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming." Brooke laughed as Karen finally let go.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you succeeded. How long are you here for? Please say it's more than the weekend."

"Two months. I'm helping Peyton plan the wedding."

Karen was beaming. "Isn't that nice. I'm so glad the two of you are still so close and Peyton is just so happy. Its such a change from when I first met her."

"Don't I know it. She's really excited about it all."

"As she should be. Would you like something to eat? I can whip you up one of those pattie melts that you love so much in no time."

"That would be great. Thanks, Karen."

Brooke settled into a seat at the counter and chatted with Andy, whom Karen had finally married last summer, when the door to the cafe flung open violently.

"What they hell" She exclaimed and was shocked to see Nathan Scott stumbling towards a booth in the back of the cafe, the door to the cafe still wide open. Andy silently got up and closed it and returned to his seat next to Brooke like nothing had happened. She'd seen Karen peek through the kitchen door but after seeing Nathan, she too had gone back to work as if he'd never entered. "What was that" Brooke asked already irritated.

"Just Nathan." Andy replied matter-of-factly.

"I know that's Nathan, but what's with the attitude"

"Its not really an attitude so much as a drunken stupor."

"And since when does Karen let drunks in her cafe"

"Since the night she found him sitting on the pavement in the rain after she kicked him out."

Brooke turned to look at him again. His body was still just as great shape, but his hair was a mess and his clothes were dirty. She was almost positive he was drunk, but when he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask all doubt was gone from her mind. "Is he like this a lot"

"He comes in a few nights a week, yeah."

"Is he always drinking"

"Pretty much."

"And it doesn't bother Karen"

"She just wants him to be safe."

"He looks more like a mess to me. I'm going to talk to him."

"Oh, no you're not" Karen said joining in the conversation and placing Brooke's meal before her. "Just let him be."

"He's drunk, Karen."

"I know that, sweetie. But you talking to him will only cause a scene. He's not exactly friendly these days."

"So I see."

"Just let it go and eat your dinner before it gets cold."

"Fine."

Brooke agreed not to talk to Nathan now, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to talk to him at all. When Peyton had informed her of Nathan's behavior, she didn't think it was that serious. However, actually seeing him and the way both Karen and Andy tip toed around him had her curious and a bit pissed off. It was one thing for Nathan to be upset about Haley's leaving, though in her opinion he should have moved on by now, and if he wanted to drown his sorrows in the bottle, that was no one's concern but his, but to take advantage of Karen and her kindness and just be outright disrespectful of the woman and her business made Brooke all kinds of angry.

She sat with Karen and Andy until closing. Karen had agreed to let her use Tric the following night to throw Peyton and Jake the first of many wedding parties. It wasn't until she saw Nathan slip out the front door that Brooke said her good-byes.

"Don't follow him, Brooke. It won't do any good." Karen warned.

"Follow who" She asked with a smirk and walked out the cafe door.

* * *

Brooke went back to Peyton's to get her car and then drove across town to Nathan's apartment. Peyton had informed her earlier that Nathan was still living in the apartment he shared with Haley, which was something else Brooke thought he should have moved on from a long time ago.

She knocked on the door, but no answer. She knew he was up because the lights were on and she could hear ESPN through the door. She knocked louder.

"Go away" He yelled and then turned up the volume of the television. Brooke reached for the knob and was happy to find the door unlocked. She flickered the lights to make her presence known. "What the hell" Nathan yelled again and got up from his resting position on the couch.

"Hello to you too, Nate."

"Go away, Brooke."

"Not happy to see me"

"No."

"That's a shame."

"Is it?" Silence came over them for a few seconds. "Do you want something"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Well, get to it. I have better things to do."

"Like what? Drown your sorrows in beer and basketball"

"You have two minutes. Then, I'm kicking your skanky ass out of my apartment."

"There's no need for name calling."

"Or insults." He countered referring to her earlier critique on his life and habits, which she knew absolutely nothing about these days.

"Fine. Tomorrow I'm having a party at Tric."

"Surprise, surprise. How long have you been in town? Already hosting a booze fest. Maybe I'm not the only one drowning my sorrows."

"Could you just shut up for two seconds" Nathan fell silent. "Like I said, I'm having a party tomorrow night at Tric for Jake and Peyton."

"Okay."

"And I want you to come."

"No can do."

"And why is that"

"Because I don't want to spend all night around a bunch of people that piss me off, including Peyton."

"What about Jake"

"What about him? I see him almost everyday."

"He's your friend. You should be there."

"Because he's my friend" Brooke nodded. "Well have you called Lucas yet? Because last time I talked to Jake, him and Lucas were still buddies. And if this is for Jake and Peyton, then I think he should be there."

Brooke gritted her teeth. Crazy bastard just had to bring up Lucas. "I don't know where to find your brother" she spat.

"I have his number. Hold on and I'll get it for you" he said walking towards his bedroom.

"That's not necessary."

"I think it is." Nathan came back and handed Brooke a paper with Lucas' number on it. "You know last time I saw Lucas he had this hot little red head on his arm. I wonder if they're still together? But knowing my big brother he probably has two or three girls on the side. Don't you think"

Brooke was seething with anger at this point, but refused to let him get to her. "Probably. Thank you for this and I'll see you tomorrow night, Nate. Its open bar, so try and wait until you get there to start your daily intoxication routine." She closed the door silently behind her.

Nathan lay back on the couch annoyed. First the girl interrupted his peace and then she ignored his jabs. The last thing he wanted to do was attend her stupid party, but it was for Jake and there would be free drinks so he would be there. And if Brooke Davis invaded his personal space again, he was sure to teach her a lesson she would never forget.


End file.
